


We Aren’t Going Anywhere

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt and comfort, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton has a nightmare, and he asks his boyfriends a question





	We Aren’t Going Anywhere

Patton had woken with a scream, woken from a horrible nightmare.

Now he was crying, and fearful he had accidentally woken up one or all of his boyfriends.

The first to come charging through the door was Virgil, followed quickly behind by Deceit.

“Aw, Pat,” the anxious side muttered, climbing up to sit beside the moral side.

The liar was quickly at Patton’s other side, and held onto him tightly while Virgil ran a hand through his hair.

Comfort tactics, because of course they knew him that well.

Roman was the next one to come running in, holding out his sword.

While his fingers still ran through his distressed boyfriend’s hair, Virgil rolled his eyes with amusement. “It was a nightmare, Princey. Like I told you it was.”

The creative side huffed and carefully placed his precious sword onto the floor before even attempting to sit on the bed. 

“Well I’m sorry for trying to keep up my image, Panic! At The Everywhere.”

“I think I’d be more concerned with making sure Patton is okay than keeping up your so called image,” Logan remarked, the only one to calmly step in.

Patton took a second to breathe. “Guys...you wouldn’t leave me, would you?”

“We would never dream of it,” Deceit answered instantly.

“It’s physically and mentally impossible for me to imagine a life without you,” the logical side said.

“I vowed to always be by your side,” Roman added.

“Is this what you had a nightmare about?” Virgil asked.

When Patton only cried harder, it was the answer the anxious side didn’t want to hear.

He kept running his hand through the moral side’s hair. “We would never ever leave you, never. You’re stuck with us for a very long time and we love you so much.”

Patton was able to drift off to sleep in the middle of a cuddle pile with his lovely boyfriends, who never left his side through the whole night.


End file.
